The present invention relates to an improved synthetic material, and articles incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a synthetic material having a tacky surface and a non-tacky surface wherein a powder has been disposed upon a base tacky material for forming the non-tacky surface.
It is generally known to apply a synthetic material such as an expandable material, a structural material, a foamable material or the like to an article of manufacture for imparting strength, acoustic damping characteristics or the like to the article. Such synthetic materials are frequently used in articles such as buildings, containers, automotive vehicles or the like. For application purposes and for other reasons, it may be desirable for one surface of such a synthetic material to be tacky while another surface of the material is substantially non-tacky. For example, and without limitation, an individual applying a synthetic material to an article typically desires a non-tacky surface appropriate for handling of the synthetic material and a tacky surface for adhering the material to an article. Such synthetic materials, however, can present difficulties. For example, the materials may be difficult to form, may cause substantial amounts of waste or the like. As another example, it may be difficult for the materials to maintain their adhesive properties. Thus, there is a need for a synthetic material having at least one tacky surface and at least one substantially non-tacky surface wherein the material overcomes one or more of the difficulties of prior synthetic materials.
The present invention is directed to a synthetic material, a method of forming the synthetic material, articles incorporating the synthetic material and methods of applying or using the synthetic material. The synthetic material typically includes a base material that is tacky at a temperature of less than about 80xc2x0 C. for providing at least one tacky surface. The synthetic material also typically includes a powder layered upon the base material wherein the powder preferably provide a substantially non-tacky surface at a temperature of up to about 40xc2x0 C. and exhibits adhesivity at a temperature greater than 120xc2x0 C. In one preferred embodiment, the base material is epoxy-based and the powder includes at least one or more epoxy correspondence components, which correspond to component in the base material.
For one method of use for the present invention, the synthetic material is used to reinforce or provide acoustical damping to a member of an article of manufacture (e.g., an automotive vehicle). According to the method a base material is provided wherein the base material includes primarily epoxy components and is tacky at a temperature of about 23xc2x0 C. A powder is dispensed upon the base material to form a synthetic material with at least on substantially non-tacky surface and at least one tacky surface. The powder preferably includes primarily epoxy based correspondence components and the powder is preferably substantially non-tacky at a temperature of about 23xc2x0 C. and exhibits adhesivity at a temperature greater than 80xc2x0 C. One formed, the synthetic material is applied to a member of an article of manufacture preferably by contacting the substantially non-tacky surface such that the tacky surface is contacted with the member.